Between Me, You and Curry
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Claire, yang baru datang dari luar kota, langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang pecinta kari! My first fic on this fandom, Boleh minta review-nya saudara-saudara?


Ohayou Minna-san~ Watashi wa Hana Kaitani desu~, Saya sedang mencoba keberuntangan di fandom Harvest Moon, dan yep, ini fic pertama saya,I hope you like it… ^___^

-----0_0----

Harvest Moon ©Natsume

Title : Between Me, You, and Curry

Pair:

Cliff x Claire

-----0_0----

-Claire's POV-

"Halo, kau orang baru ya disini?" Tanya seseorang begitu aku memasuki gereja

"I-iya, aku baru saja pindah ke Mineral Town," Jawabku gugup

"Namaku Claire," Kataku lagi mencoba tersenyum

'Ayo Claire, kau harus punya teman disini!' Pikirku

"Ah~ nama yang indah!" Kata orang itu tertawa

"Terima kasih," Kataku tersenyum

"Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Carter! Aku pendeta disini," Kata orang itu, meskipun begitu, aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari baju yang dipakai-nya

"Claire, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu? Maaf, ini mungkin terlalu cepat…" Kata Carter, dia seperti gugup

"Ah, tak apa, aku akan mencoba menolongmu semampumu!" Kataku semangat

" Yah~ sebenarnya, kau bukan menolongku, tapi pemuda yang disana," Kata Carter

"Hm?" Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah kanan, tapi yang kulihat malah bapak-bapak, kalau tidak salah kan dia pemilik supermarket, Jeff

"Bukan, bukan dia, lihatlah ke arah kirimu!" Bisik Carter

Dan waktu kulihat ke sebelah kiri-ku, ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku paling depan, dia sedang berdoa, sepertinya dia serius sekali, rambutnya coklat agak panjang, sehingga dia harus mengikat-nya, dan bisa kulihat warna matanya sama dengan rambutnya.

'_Aish, semakin kupandangi, semakin keren saja dia kelihatannya! Tunggu, masa aku suka dia sih? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? _'Pikirku

"Claire,kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Carter, membuyarkan lamunanku

"Eh,uh, iya, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya memperhatikan dia, itu saja tidak lebih," Kataku panik

"He? Begitukah? Masa?" Tanya Carter senyam senyum, sepertinya dia tau isi pikiranku… *-____-*

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja," Jawabku, sekarang mukaku sepertinya sudah semerah buah bit saking malunya….

"Baiklah, kau tau, dia datang ke kota ini sendirian, tapi tidak sepertimu, dia tidak berteman dengan yang para penduduk kota, Jadi… bisa kau ajak dia bicara?" Bisik Carter, agar pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya

"Um… akan kucoba," Jawabku, kudekati orang itu, aku duduk di sebelahnya, kupandangi dia dan makin lama kupandangi, dia semakin keren~ *XDD*

"Maaf, apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?" Tanyanya gugup

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Jawabku,

"Ah, oh, begitu… Um, a-aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan," Dia berbicara begitu setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri,aku bisa lihat itu…

"Kau harus tenang," Kataku, mencoba untuk menenangkannya, _'ternyata dia pemalu'_ pikirku

"Ah, terimakasih, itu lebih baik" Katanya menghela nafas

"Namaku Cliff, Kudengar… namamu Claire ya?"

"Betul, kau tau dari mana?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum, aneh! Begitu melihatku tersenyum mukanya memerah, apa sifat pemalu-nya sudah separah itu?

"D-dari Doug, aku tinggal di penginapannya," Jawabnya, mukanya masih merah

"Oh~ begitu,"

"Mm… aku harap aku bisa bicara lebih lagi denganmu," Kata Cliff, lalu kembali berdoa

Yap, begitulah akhir percakapan-ku dengan-nya, rasanya… hatiku senang begitu mendengarnya berbicara, dan ketika pipinya memerah, dia tampak imut sekali~ *X3*

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke Confessional, rasanya, aku harus mengakui sesuatu…

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya sebuah suara, tak lain adalah Carter

"A-aku ingin mengaku," Jawabku, mencoba untuk tenang

"Apa itu?" Tanya Carter lagi

"Sepertinya, aku sedang j-ja-jatuh cinta," Kataku, akhirnya lega telah mengatakannya

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Carter, sepertinya dia tertarik….

"Pada Kappa.." Jawabku asal

"Benarkah?" Tanya suara itu tidak percaya

"Tentu saja bukan, aku jatuh cinta pada Cliff…" Aku-ku, muka-ku kembali memanas, dan aku yakin, pasti merah!"

"BENERAN?!" Carter berteriak, sebuah teriakan kesenangan, dan itu adalah sebuah teriakan yang keras, karena kupingku sampai pengang mendengarnya…

"Uhuk, maksudku, Harvest Goddess mengampunimu, karena jatuh cinta adalah hal yang wajar, dan itu adalah hal yang baik, tidak lupa, kalau kau terus melempar bunga ke air terjun, mungkin Harvest Goddess akan menolong masalah-mu ini," Kata Carter memperbaiki suasana

"Oh, terimakasih," Kataku senang

"Tentu!" Jawab Carter

Aku segera berjalan keluar dari Confessional, ingin cepat-cepat ke air terjun, agar Harvest Goddess bisa menolongku… Hmm? Bau apa ini? Ini kan bau kari! Sejak kapan ada bau kari di gereja, tapi mungkin… itu dari Jeff, dia kan jualan kari, atau siapa tau… dia memang suka nasi kari! Lebih baik kutanya pada Sasha…

-Di Rose Square-

Kutemukan dia sendiri di Rose Square, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu 2 temannya yang lain, langsung kutanya saja dia,

"Halo Sasha, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kataku sambil tersenyum manis

"Tentu, aku akan senang menjawabnya," Jawab Sasha

"Um, apa Jeff suka kari?" Tanyaku

"Eh? Sepertinya dia malah kurang suka tuh," Jawab Sasha kebingungan, kenpa aku bisa bertanya begitu

"Loh, kalau begitu bau kari itu dari mana dong?" Tanyaku lagi

"Mungkin dari Cliff, soalnya baru saja kemarin dia beli 6 bubuk kari," Kata Sasha mencoba mengingat

'Tunggu, jangan-jangan… Cliff suka kari!' Pikirku kegirangan

"Ah, Sasha, terimakasih, aku senang sekali," Kataku lalu memberikan beberapa bunga liar untuk Sasha

"Tentu, tapi kan itu hanya tentang kari," Kata Sasha bingung

"Tidak, kau sudah memberikan informasi yang sang sangat penting untukku! Terima kasih!" Seru-ku kegirangan

-End of Claire's POV-

"Eh? Memang apa yang kuucapkan? Kan aku hanya bilangg Jeff tidak begitu suka kari dan Cliff kemarin beli…" Kata-kata Sasha terpotong, karena dia menyadari sesuatu

"Ehehehe, sepertinya ada bahan cerita baru~" Kata Sasha sambil tertawa kecil

To be Continue….

---0_0---

Fuh~ akhirnya selesai juga… Kerja rodi dalam 2 jam nih!

Review please? *Puppy eyes*


End file.
